The present invention relates to a novel and useful water toy device.
In the past, devices and toys have been used in conjunction with bodies of water in order to increase the enjoyments of the occupants of the body of water by the playing of games and the like using such devices. For example, floatable balls, discs and such have been employed to play variations of well known games such as baseball, football, basketball, and others. In addition, certain toys have been devised which are capable of submerging within the body of water and rising again to the top, such as toys in the shape of submarines and diving bells.
A water toy device which is durable and is capable of moving through the body of water and rising again to the top of the body of water in a pre-determined path or trajectory would be a notable advance in the field of toys and games.